Life Talon
A Life Talon is a unique artifact that comes from the Claw of Creation on Quatros. They are capable of restoring anyone or anything to life after it touches any part of them. Overview The Claw of Creation rests inside the Temple of the Animal Spirits where it is capable of transforming ordinary animal claws and bones into Life Talons. Anyone who uses the claw will initially have only four to use at any given time, but they regenerate over time to be used again. The Talon is used by pressing the tip into a target. A Talon can be used on any fragment of a deceased being, and can even be used on a healthy being which is dying to restore them to full health. Once used the being, even if just a fragment, will be full resurrected and fully restored. The Talon then crumbles into ash and blows away. Surprisingly, for a Dark Matter being the Talon will only revive the being, not restore them. While the use of the talons is incredibly tempting, the use of them is considered highly taboo as it is said that every use brings misfortune to Quatros. Thus, the Claw of Creation was hidden away to only be used for absolute emergencies. After word about their power leaked out, adversaries such as Jetbug sought them out for their own personal agendas. History The use of the Talons was first brought to the light after Hero Factory scientists began studying the planet and noticed a large spider they had squished become revived after the claw accidentally touched it. Shortly after, the villain Jetbug sought to steal the Claw of Creation so he could have an unlimited supply of them and make a fortune selling them on the black market. John Mercury Master ultimately stopped him, however Jetbug escaped with a bag of four of them to sell, which was later stolen by one of Zeltrax's scouts. Master then entrusted the Claw back to the Guardians of Quatros, but the Guardians insisted the Hero Factory keep it as they could keep it out of harms way much better than the Guardians ever could. Master then took it back to the Hero Factory where it was sealed in a secret vault located miles beneath the Hero Factory. One Talon was used to revive Zeltrax once his body had been augmented with Technology necessary to keep him alive. He eventually transformed two more into Poison Talons and used one of those two as a substitute for a key ingredient in the Parasite Creation Ritual. The other one was used against Master as a backup plan once the initial one backfired, however Master was ultimately saved through the use of one of the Hero Factory's Life Talons. The final Talon Zeltrax owned was later used by him to enhance his Spirit Disk to allow for his DNA gaps to be substituted enough to recreate his body, although it ultimately did not restore its ability to control Dark Matter. The Claw of Creation was destroyed along with the Hero Factory during Z-Day, however one Talon had been rescued and was used to revive Master after Zeltrax fired him down at the Planet after stealing his body. One that had been left behind on Quatros and saved by Zeltrax was used in conjugation with the Natura Crystal to restore Quatros and all of its inhabitants after the planet collapsed. With the Claw destroyed, it is unknown if there are any more Talons in existence or if it is possible to create any more. Trivia * Life Talons are named after and take their powers from the character Naja from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. They were added due to the show fitting in with the theme of the 3.0 sets and JackieFuChan wanting to add some permanent link to the show. * The use of the Talons was dropped after Z-Day as part of an effort to shift to more sophisticated stories and help distinguish these new stories from the older ones. Category:Objects